


When I Fall I Fall Hard

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Poor Barry, barry not rasied by joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry counts himself as an orphan ever since his mom died and his dad went to jail for her murder. One day he picks the wrong person’s pocket, but meets an interesting boy instead.





	When I Fall I Fall Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ColdFlash Bingo 2019

Barry was running as fast as he could while purposely bumping into some strange guy that he didn't know as he quickly slipped his hand inside the man's jacket and pulled out his wallet. “Sorry,” Barry screamed to the man as he made it look like he got off balanced and ran for a few more blocks, not noticing the mid with the man give him a strange look or start to follow him.

Once Barry was in a place he thought he was safe he grabbed the man's wallet out of his pocket to open it and see what he got it.

Credit cards are useless. They can be traced and turned off, but he soon found the cash he was looking for.

The man only had fifty dollars, but Barry could try to make that work for a few days.

He found a clock inside one of the many stores as he walked down the streets and saw the time.

“Shit I'm going to be late,” Barry said to himself as he ran in the direction of the school, still not noticing the person following him.

Once he was at the school his stalker was surprised, “he goes to the same school as me,” he whispered, but Barry heard him.

“Who's there,” Barry said quickly as he turned around.

The stalker was thinking of at first to just go unnoticed, but he changed his mind as he turned the corner.

“Who are you,” Barry asked dhim with a glare.

“Name's Leonard Snart. You.”

“Barry Allen,” Barry said with a suspicious tone.

“You pick pocketed my dad on your way here,” Len told him as Barry's eyes widened.

“Listen don't call the cops. I'll give you both the wallet and money back, but please don't tell anyone,” Barry begged him and to say Snart was surprised was an understatement.

“You don't have to apologize. Bastard got what was coming to him.”

“You're not mad,” Barry asked him with a confused expression on his face.

“Nah. If you didn't take his wallet I probably would of later,” Len told him as he walked closer and like it was said they both sat down against the fence that separates them from the school.

“Why did you take it any way,” Len asked dafter the two have sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“Got to find a way to eat somehow,” Barry told him as he leaned his head back against the fence to look at the sky.

“So you steal,” Snart asked him with a non judgemental tone.

“Yeah. I hate it, but what else am I going to do?” Barry asked him as he turned his head to look at Snart.

“What about your parents,” Len asked him, surprised about the feeling in his stomach he got when he he looked, talked, or thought about Barry.

“Mom died when I was nine. My dad was sent to jail for it, everyone said that he did it, but their was no evidence except for his fingerprints on the knife. He had a alibi that he's a doctor as was trying to stabilize the wound, but no one believed him.”

“That sucks,” Len said, but once it came out he didn't think it was a good thing or not.

“Yeah, but it's better than staying at the orphanage. All they do is starve and beat you. S'why I ran away,” Barry told him honestly.

“I can relate. No good of a dad beats up his ungrateful son. I would leave, but as long as I'm there my sister doesn't get any hands on her,” Snart told him as he looked at his watch.

“We missed the first half of school.”

“It was worth it. Instead of listening to boring adults talk while they rather be drunk I get to talk to you completely sober,” Barry told him as he laughed and gave Len a smile.

It was this moment that Len knew that he fell hard for the boy in the beat up sneakers, faded and patched up jeans, and red jacket.

“I agree with you their red,” Snart told him as they two sat in silence, watching cars pass by.


End file.
